Two at Sunset
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: This a oneshot yaoi RP crossover with Beachcomber from Transformers and Demyx from Kingdom Hearts II.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a crossover between Transformers and Kingdom Hearts II. CONTAINS YAOI!! This is also an RP between me and my friend TaintedTamer from deviantART. Crit is welcome!**

"Hah" A long sigh escaped from Demyx's lips as he stared out at the crashing waves.  
He'd just returned from a mission and he seriously needed a break. It seemed everyone back at the castle was stressing out about one thing or another, making it even more stressful for him. All he wanted to do was sit here on the beach for a while and watch the sunset. He plopped down on the sand and leaned back on his elbows looking up at the dark orange sky.

This beach was always empty, giving a rather bored dune buggy the perfect place to speed around and drive without interruption. Though at the moment, the visored mech was content to just sit on the warm sand and watch the sunset, his blue features gently darkened by the colors that splashed across the sky.  
It only took him a moment to realize he wasn't exactly alone and when he finally spotted a human sitting not to far off, he was quick to transform back into his alt. mode...though luckily the man hadn't seen him.  
Curious, he inspected this human to find he was young - not nearly as young as Spike, but maybe in his early twenties. His hair was a light tanish color, though if he was correct it was in a mullet style. He couldn't see what color his eyes were from here, but what confused him was the clothing the man wore. A long, jet black, hooded robe and black boots.  
What a strange human indeed...though this may be a perfect chance to do a little testing...

Demyx let his mind wander as he continued to gaze up at the colour changing sky. He began humming softly to a tune he had heard some peddlers playing while he was on his mission. It wasn't exactly catchy but it had a soothing tone to it.

"I should probably go back soon…" Demyx groaned at the idea.

The last thing he wanted to do right now was to go back to the castle. He closed his eyes, attempting to ebb away the feeling of an oncoming headache as he continued to hum his tune.

It took a moment for him to concentrate his energy into his hologram projector, though it took even more for him to actually kick it up to a holoform. The headlights of the dune buggy flashed and the outlines of a human appeared, slowly filling in layer by layer as he activated his projector and in a moment a young male human was standing before him. Tan shorts, barefoot, messy blondish brown hair held back by a blue visor, and sky blue eyes along with a white muscle shirt and faintly tanned skin...hmmm, it fit. He would need to work on his holoform a bit more to make it fit him, though this would definitely work.  
Pausing as he looked towards the real human, he made his way over, leaving his true body in it's vehicle mode as he walked across the sand.  
"Hey dude, it's not safe to sleep on the beach." Beachcomber said with a happy smile as he came close enough to see the other better.

Demyx started, at the unexpected presence of another person. He stared at the approaching figure, taking a moment to register the appearance.

"I uh…was…getting a tan?" Demyx excused himself lamely, accompanied by a nervous laugh.

He raised a brow, smiling, "A tan...with the sunsetting and you wearing that black robe man? Be more like roasting in that thing then tanning." Beachcomber said as he came closer. This human was rather curious...and obviously wasn't a good liar.

Demyx felt his face flush.

"Well uh…I'm foreign," he lied.

It seemed his lame excuses weren't going to get any better so he quickly changed the subject, "So what are YOU doing out here so late? Are you a lifeguard?"

He smirked as he came even closer, able to see the man had blue eyes, though overall he was rather good looking.  
For a human anyway.  
"Right, foreign...well, I'm out here to get a break from all of my buddies - kinda gets cramped and this is a nice place to just kick back and relax." Beachcomber answered

"Huh, looks like we have something in common then," Demyx replied nonchalantly, while attempting to take in the man's appearance.

He blushed at the sudden thought of what muscles lay beneath the shirt he was wearing. Why else would he wear muscle t-shirt if he didn't have a muscles? He quickly snapped his head forwards so that he was no longer staring at the mysterious man.

There was a pause, though he watched the other's movements with interest. "Care if I sit with ya man? It's a beautiful sunset." Beachcomber said, faintly gesturing out over the water.

"Actually, what do you say we go for a swim before the sun sets all the way? I haven't swum in ages. Don't tell me you're chicken," Demyx laughed, as he started to strip off his black clothing.

The holoform blinked before smirking, "Sure, sound good - I've never really swam before." Beachcomber said, watching the other take off the black robe and raising a brow softly. The human had a nice figure...sighing a bit, he took off his visor, his hair falling a bit to cover his forehead and ears and tossed it to the sand. He hoped the other wouldn't notice how the visor disappeared in a flicker after it sat on the sand for a moment...

Finally, Demyx was completely nude.

"Alright, lets go!" he shouted in excitement, grabbing his mysterious companion's hand, not at all ashamed that he was naked.

He dragged the man along behind him running towards the gently crashing waves. The sun was slowly turning a purple-ish orange.

Beachcomber blinked, eyes widening a bit as he was pulled into the water. It chilled the holoform, causing a soft shiver to run through him, though he only had to glance at the other man's bare form before his own 'clothes' disappeared save for what the internet called boxers.

"ACK!" was the only noise heard from Demyx before his body fell forwards into the cold water.

His foot had caught a rock in the water, causing him to trip forwards. His grip on the man's hand loosened as he struggled to resurface.

Primus, were all humans clumsy? Beachcomber was quick to take hold of the other's hand and shoulder to pull him back to the surface.  
"Whoa man, chill before ya drown yourself! You ok?"

Demyx gasped for air, clutching to the man who had saved him.

Once he had regained his composure he blushed and laughed in embarrassment, "Haha sorry…I'm usually not so clumsy. I'm just tired I guess. So…do I get to know my saviors name?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, my buddies call me Beachcomber...you can just call me Beach or whatever ya want though, I'm not all to picky about it." he said with a smile.

Thinking over all the cutsey pet names he could give his new friend, he scrunched up his face and stared aimlessly over Beachcomber's shoulder.

"I know! I'll call you BeeCo! It's cute, huh? I'm Demyx, by the way," Demyx chuckled, staring up into the slightly taller man's tanned face.

Beachcomber paused before chuckling, "BeeCo? Fine, I'll call you Demy then." he said, smiling at the other and hoping he had this 'pet' name thing down right. Strange, he thought only humans who had known each other for a while gave each other pet names...maybe he needed to research more.

"Alright, deal, BeeCo," Demyx grinned up at his rescuer, "So, how can I repay you for rescuing me?"

The blue eyes narrowed softly as he smiled, "Repay me? Well, you could swim with me for a bit - I mean before we end up out here once night falls...or maybe a small kiss?" Beachcomber suggested.

"Hmm…swim or kiss…" Demyx pretended to debate between his options.

He inwardly blushed, his heart thumping as he wondered whether he should take Beachcomber up on his offer.

He came to his conclusion, it was now or never, instead of verbally responding, he reached his hands up, pulling Beachcomber's face down to his own pressing his lips against the other man's. Demyx allowed his fingers to intertwine into the soft, sandy hair of his rescuer.

Surprise flickered across his features as his face was pulled down, though the moment their lips connected he relaxed. He hadn't really been expecting Demy to take him up on the kiss, yet he found himself liking this strange human concept quite a bit. The holoform brought his arms around the other, pulling his form closer and pressing back into the kiss, rather hoping he was getting this right.

Demyx pressed his body closer to the tanned man's warm chest to shield himself of the chilled water. He flicked his tongue out over Beachcomber's lips, begging for entrance. For a moment he thought to pull away from the kiss due to a slight twitch in his lower region. The man's sweet taste, however, was too hard to resist.

The heat that came from the real human made him relax, feeling the bare chest against his own and loving the strange feel of skin on skin. Beachcomber brought a hand up the other's back, steadying himself faintly as a wave came around them before he opened his lips to the other.

Shivers were sent up Demyx's back at the other man's touch. Demyx allowed one of hands to travel down Beachcomber's slightly chiseled chest, resting on the man's hip. Unconsciously, he thrust his wanting hips forwards, so that they ground against the other's.

Beachcomber came a groan as Demyx ground against him, deepening the kiss with a bit more heat. One hand stopped at the faintly smaller man's middle back, though the other went down to hesitantly feel at the curved ass.

Reluctantly, Demyx broke the kiss, though his face remained dangerously close to Beachcomber's.

"So is this as far as you'll go with a strange man you just met?" Demyx whispered huskily, with a slight smirk.

He took a small breath, smiling a bit at the other. "Hmm...That depends, how far are you willing to let me go Demy?" Beachcomber asked huskily.

A faint blush tinged Demyx's cheeks at the sound of his nickname.

To hide his embarrassment, he began planting kisses down Beachcombers neck and stating in between kisses, "Why don't you try and see?"

He risked a quick playful glance up at the man.

A chuckle left him as Beachcomber began backing up a bit, holding the other close to him. "Ooo, is that a dare?" he asked softly, smiling. If this was going where he thought it was...damn, he hoped his holoform would last long enough.

Demyx clung closely to the man, following in his steps, "BeeCo, do you not want me?"

His face assumed a pout, jutting his bottom lip out further than necessary. Once, he saw that they were nearing the shore, he smirked. Finally, they were only ankle deep in the water. Demyx swiftly tackled the slightly taller man.

Laughing he said, "Well since were already on top of each other…"

Beachcomber smirked, having been a bit surprised after being tackled into the water, though he had been rather aiming to get to the beach anyway...but this worked. He smiled up at the other before moving in one quick motion; rather side tripping Demyx to bring the other back into the shallow water before he ended up on top, now dripping in water.

"Now…where did we leave off?" Demyx grinned up at the man reaching his arms up to wrap them around Beachcomber's neck.

He pulled Beachcomber down, connecting their lips once more. Arching his back, he pressed himself into the man's chest.

He closed his eyes as he was pulled down, the feel of the human's lips against his own earning a soft sigh as he brought his hands down on either side of Demyx. Beachcomber lowered himself a bit more to rather lay on the other, though he was careful not to put his full weight down as he pressed into the kiss.

Demyx moaned lustfully as the pressure of the slightly larger man pressed against him. His breathing increased as the heat between them began to rise. He pushed his hips forward, grinding them against Beachcomber's, his throbbing member aching to be soothed.

A moan left him as the other ground against him and he brought his mouth down to Demyx's neck, licking and kissing the flesh there and making his way to the jawline. Beachcomber lowered his hips to bring them closer to the other's bare skin and after a moment's focus, his boxers dissapeared, flickering faintly before fading.

Demyx bit his lip with pleasure as skin clashed with skin. He intertwined his fingers into the soft hair of the man on top of him.

"BeeCo…I can't take it anymore…please…touch me down there…" Demyx gasped, blushing at his weakness.

Licking up the jawline of the other, Beachcomber brought one hand trailing down the soft front of the human, stopping just above his hardening member. He smiled faintly, kissing Demyx's lips before gently bringing his fingers around the man's cock and begin to pump it.

Shuddering under the touch of the other man, Demyx dug his fingers into the wed sand beneath him, biting his lip fiercely. He gazed at the man with blurry eyes, arching his back into his touch.

Beachcomber groaned faintly, kissing Demyx's cheek once more before softly taking his lips, continuing to stroke and pump his member.

Demyx looked blearily up at Beachcomber, panting, "BeeCo…will you…put it …in?"

He blushed fiercely once the words had escaped his lips, but he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted the mysterious man inside of him.

His eyes widened a bit at that and he paused, placing another kiss on the other's lips before nodding, licking up his cheek. "Sure Demy." Beachcomber said, smiling softly - so far his holoform wasn't being too affected by this except for the growing heat, though he had noticed his own member getting hard. Releasing his new lover's cock he moved to stroke and pump his own, deciding to use his precum as a lubricant, before he brought the head to Demyx's entrance.

Spreading his legs, Demyx prepared for the man to enter him. He blushed, watching the man prepare himself. His erection looked so much bigger than his own, it was almost intimidating. Demyx felt his own throbbing penis twitch with anticipation. He used one free hand to gently fondle his erection, breathing heavily as he waited to be filled.

He positioned himself, making sure he had enough precum as he stroked his penis before bringing the head to Demyx's entrance once more and pressing in slowly, able to move closer thanks to his lover spreading his legs.

"Ahn!" Demyx gasped as Beachcomber slowly entered him.

Pain mixed with pleasure as Beachcomber pressed into him. The sensation of this unfamiliar penis inside of him sent a shiver through him.

"D-deeper…BeeCo come deeper," Demyx moaned placing his free hand on Beachcomber's hip to encourage him inwards.

He found the other was rather tight as he obeyed him and thrusted his hips a bit to get his cock deeper, moaning as the tight walls of his ass pressed around his member. Beachcomber had one hand on the other's hips to keep him up a bit from the chill of the waves while his other now took hold of Demyx's penis to begin pumping it.

A silent groan of pleasure caught in Demyx's throat as he felt Beachcomber's actions. With each thrust from Beachcomber, Demyx's back arched further, taking the penis deeper inside of him.

"Ah….hah…nnn…BeeCo," Demyx moaned, pulling Beachcomber halfway towards him so that he could kiss him.

Smiling a bit, he didn't resist the pull and passionately took the other's lips, arching his own back a bit before he sped up his thrusts, pumping Demyx's penis in time with the thrusts to get a good beat going. Beachcomber moaned heatedly, feeling his cock getting harder within the tight ass of the other...he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold.

Demyx gasped with each thrust from his lover. He moaned aloud when he felt his "special spot" being hit. His balls tightened, warning him he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Beeco…I'm…going to…!" he moaned, clutching to the man's bare back.

Beachcomber kissed Demyx lovingly, taking advantage of the other's moan to slip his tongue into the warmth mouth and swallow the beautiful sounds leaving the other. He broke it only for a moment, "Go right ahead." he said huskily as he thrusted a bit harder, aiming deeper while he quickened his hand as it pumped the other's penis.

Demyx grinned, blushing as he planted kisses down the sharp jawline of his tanned lover. His body quivered with excitement as he felt himself reaching his peak. Demyx clenched his legs tighter around Beachcomber's waist to pull him closer so that he moved quicker. The heat was becoming increasingly unbearable.

The feel of the leg's tightening around him only urged him on, though Beachcomber was extremely careful to not hurt his human lover...he really didn't know how strong he was in his holoform, but he was sure he was stronger than the average human. Beachcomber gave a moan, loving the feel of the other's lips along his jawline...he brought his arms around Demyx and brought him up off the ground a bit, able to thrust harder with the new angle, though he felt like he was going to cum at any moment as he continued pumping and working his lover's cock.

Demyx cradled himself into the new position.

Moaning audibly, Demyx cried, "B-Beeco I'm about to-!"

His toes curled and he clenched his teeth as he felt the familiar sensation rising to the tip of his throbbing penis.

Beachcomber licked and sucked on the other's neck, thrusting up into him as he held the other with one arm. His hand on the other's penis began to pump and squeeze a bit harder, rather wanting the other to cum before he himself did.

"BeeCo…I can't hold it any longer!" Before the words had even left Demyx's mouth the sticky liquid erupted from his ready erection under Beachcomber's intense strokes.

He smiled, his strokes on his lover's penis pretty much stopping after he felt the liquid splatter across his hand and chest and instead focused on thrusting in two more times before he himself came. Beachcomber gave a heated gasp, shuddering as he released himself deep inside Demyx's ass and his body went a bit limp - though his hold on the other didn't slack.

Demyx furrowed his head in the crook of Beachcomber's neck as he concentrated on slowing his breathing to its normal pace.

When he could breathe normally he grinned into the skin, "That was some good beach sex. I should come to the beach more often if this is what's going to happen…and doing it with a stranger is even more exciting."

He laughed at his lame joke and glanced up to look at Beachcomber's expression.

He smiled, having recovered...though he could feel his energy levels were low. His holoform wouldn't last much longer at this rate...  
"I usually come here for a nice relaxing break away from my buddies...but this was definitely nice." Beachcomber said with a soft chuckle, kissing Demyx softly on the cheek as he pulled his member from the other gently.

Demyx flinched slightly as he felt the organ slide out from him.

Grinning Demyx nodded in agreement.

Sighing he said somewhat reluctantly, "I suppose I should go now…the sun is almost all the way set…people will be wondering where I went."

It was getting rather dark now that he looked...Beachcomber gave a soft frown before nodding,  
"Yeah, I won't be chilling here much longer..." he gave Demyx a hug, still loving the unique feel of warm human flesh against his holoform.

Demyx hugged the man back, talking with his face pressed against the warm flesh, "So…I guess I might see you out here some other time?"

"I was about to ask you that - I've never even seen anyone here before." Beachcomber said, smiling as he nuzzled the other a bit...though he felt his holoform's energy dropping faster now. Damn.

Demyx usually only came out here after missions, but Demyx couldn't tell the man this or else he would be curious of what "missions" he was talking about.

"W-well how about we just look for each other when we come out here? I'm busy a lot and I don't really have any specific days that I come out here," Demyx was becoming anxious…the others at the castle would make him do extra chores if he was late. They always liked picking on him.

"Right, just look for that dune buggy over there. You see that and I'll be...around." Beachcomber said smiling as he kissed the other before moving to get up, gently pulling Demyx up with him.

Demyx followed the man's lead, "Alright, sounds good. I guess this is goodbye then?"

Beachcomber gave a nod, realizing he needed to hurry this up or else he risked freaking out his new lover big time...suddenly disappearing could do that to someone.  
"Eh, goodbye isn't a word I've learned to like. See ya later sounds better to me."

Demyx giggled at this statement, "Alright then…I'll see you later."

He quickly kissed his lover and ran away before the man had a chance to say anything, chuckling to himself as he ran away.

A soft smile crossed his lips as he watched Demyx run, a warning dancing across his vision before the tanned figure of the man flickered and dissapeared.  
The dune buggy's engine came on, a faint rev leaving it as the lights came on. Geez, using the holoform usually didn't wipe him out _this_ badly...

**END.**


End file.
